The Detailed Pros and Cons of Alex Rider
by Seph's Madisen Moss
Summary: Ever wonder what people thought of Alex Rider? Here is the detailed compiled list you have been looking for. Companion piece to the Pros and Cons of Alex Rider.
1. Chapter 1

**Pro: Alex Rider was CUTE**

**Con: Alex Rider was never there, and when he was, was always covered in cuts and bruises.**

It was an unspoken rule at Brookland that the list would never leave, though it was well-known by everyone who exactly was on it. They were the ones whose names were invoked at sleepovers. The gentlemen, rich boys, and moreover the bad boys. The forbidden fruit.

And there was no question who exactly was at the top of the list. Alex Rider had always been on the list and always on top. Even before he shifted roles into the bad boy of the school his blond hair, warm chocolate eyes, and smooth quiet nature as well as natural politeness had always gained him the place of honor and after his first disappearance when he turned even more private and mysterious, his eyes going from warm to cold and dark it only added to his general air of being gorgeous.

Yet every girl who dreamed of him knew that it was not meant to be. The tarnishing of reputations was not worth it. And even more over Alex Rider would never be together with any of them. Something in him just prohibited being close to people who didn't earn it, and there was no doubt in their minds that they would gain it. They never would have even before the change.

So they continued to dream of the forbidden fruit that was Alex Rider.

**I intend to continue with this and have a chapter for each Pro and Con. Some will be serious some not. Some will be long some will not. Just wanted to warn you. Hope you enjoy**

**SMM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Alex Rider Scorpia Rising THE FINAL BOOK IS COMING OUT MARCH 22! Now to more important things…Thank you so much for all those alerts and thank you three who reviewed for that. Those who didn't do any of these I know you're there… Now that that's out, please review. Also this story is going to be a bit messed up seeing as I have a lot of dialogue I need to translate to French. So I think that will be the last chapter in this story at the very end. Now that you have all impatiently read this part read the fun stuff!**

**Pro: Alex Rider had the most gorgeous brown eyes on the face of the Earth**

**Con: His eyes were dead, emotionless, and too often not seen for various reasons**

Lissa Barker stared into the eyes of her lab partner lost in their chocolate depths.

"Umm…Lissa?" Alex Rider asked.

She shook herself from her trance but was lost again later.

Though they weren't often seen, for he kept modestly down, Alex had the most gorgeous eyes.

They looked like melted chocolate warm, sweet, and addicting. They went down deep going far into his soul. And when he laughed his eyes turned to something sweeter than sugar filled with light, life, and happiness.

**~Three Years Later~**

Lissa Barker looked up into the eyes of Alex Rider and looked away.

Three years ago they had been warm, open, and entrancing.

Not now though, now they were cold, closed, and hard. They seemed to get darker after every…absence.

Despite all the rumors in the school Lissa didn't believe that Alex was a druggie or a gang member. She did believe that there was more to him and he had his secrets.

It simply wasn't Alex and it took more than what happened in rumors to make someone's eyes look like that.

"Oh look, its druggie Rider," a voice jeered.

Alex simply ignored them all, reading his book.

"What you actually know how to read? Good job Rider,"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Another voice said. Alex looked up in surprise for the voice wasn't Toms'.

Lissa Barker stood in front of him, fists clenched, eyes flashing, face furious.

"You have no idea of anything involving him! For all you know he could save our country on a daily basis," Alex looked up in surprise. "But you don't know! You all just sit around thinking up the most ridiculing ideas I have ever heard! You know nothing! So sit down, stop making a fool of yourself, and **BACK OFF!**" She finished.

As the crowd thinned then left entirely, Lissa turned.

"Hey Alex!" She said.

"Er, hi,"

"They were being jerks I had to do something. Anyway I don't believe what they say," She stated matter-of-factly.

"You don't?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because it isn't you," she stated simply, walking away.

"Lissa?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Thanks," Alex said, smiling.

And Lissa saw that the boy with the chocolate eyes wasn't gone quite yet.

**Thanks for reading. Now please review because 1) Blackmail purposes. It will make me update faster. 2) Do you know how much fun it is to check your e-mail after publishing something and have it be wonderfully long? Amazing and awesome that's what it feels like. So please review.**

**SMM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but I have a good reason! Well a good reason for me anyway. School, CRTs (our end of year tests (I'm a ninth grader now!)), and my story in Creative writing which I started and am still working on. I guess I'll post the URL to my FictionPress account if you want to read it later. Those are my reason's so start the actual interesting part, the story. P.S. universal, I don't own Alex Rider. Universal so I don't have to say that for this story. I usually forget anyway.**

K-Unit sat in the cell, barely glancing up at the gunshots that echoed through the halls. It was a common occurrence here. What wasn't was a fair-haired teenager running into the cell after having picked the lock.

Shutting the door behind him Alex Rider turned and settled his age old brown eyes on them.

Eagle opened his mouth probably to ask some unnecessary, moronic question, but Alex was there in a second, his hand over Eagle's mouth.

"My name is Alex Rider, MI6 sent me, Wolf don't even, I'm a spy and don't you dare say anything because I didn't come and break into _Scorpia _just to get caught. _Especially _not with my history, which you are never going to know."

Suddenly Alex turned and listened to something from the hall. An alarmed look came over his face and he dived under the single bed in the cement cell in seconds, leaving K-Unit staring confusedly after him.

"That is one messed up-"then the door opened and comprehension dawned on K-Unit as well as surprise. Who the heck _was _this kid?

"There has been a disturbance in the complex and if I find out you have anything to do with it you will regret it. Do you know anything?" Eagle raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Some blond kid ran past the cell that way."

"Eagle!" Fox hissed, playing along.

"You had better hope you are correct." The man said, and walked out of the cell.

Within seconds Alex was out from under the bed and in front of Eagle.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed.

"I was delaying him. If you were going that way then they will search along there." Eagle replied.

"No, this is Scorpia. They will search the whole complex for me now because there is only one boy who would even try, let alone succeed, in getting in here. That will make it that much harder to get us all out without anyone getting captured. Great,"

Silence met his rant. He sighed, "You SAS are oh _so_ interesting. Let's go,"

He went to the door and some clinking sounds filled the cell's silence then the door reopened. He turned expectantly. "Well are you coming?" and walked out. K-Unit followed all thinking, _"What happened to the shy kid who never spoke? I miss him."_

Alex led them through the twisting corridors of the Scorpia base, never pausing. After a while he raised his hand, stopping. Turning he pulled guns from seemingly nowhere and gave them each one and a clip.

"This is the exit. Shoot anyone you see aside from me and, obviously, your unit. They are all very involved in Scorpia and will not hold back, let's go."

Stepping out Alex started shooting immediately. K-Unit followed suit and stepped out into the room. It looked like a waiting room, couches and chairs filled it. The designers seemed to have based the room off of fall and gave plenty of space to use with minimal cover. In this case very convenient, for K-Unit.

_"Very nice," _Wolf thought. _"I like guns so much more." _And he fired again.

Then it was over.

Wolf turned to face his unit when another shot rang out. Alex crumpled to the ground with the unit rushing toward him. Wolf turned and shot the young assassin who, until that morning, had a promising future in Scorpia, and bent down around the young boy who had freed them.

"Just get out of here," Alex said, "They'll be back soon."

"Yeah, fat chance kid, you're coming with us." Fox said as he picked Alex up and ran out. The base was apparently located in a forest and they ran for about a mile and a half before stopping.

Alex was still conscious, though he was getting very weak from blood loss, and handed Wolf a radio.

"Use it, don't bomb the base, or be an idiot and storm it, just get us out of here." Then he promptly passed out.

Wolf picked up the radio and started calling immediately, already having decided that Cub would survive and he most certainly _would _get him back for calling Wolf an idiot later. After all it wasn't all the way true; the thought of bombing the base, or storming it, only crossed his mind a few times. I mean we all know a few hundred is just considering the action, right?

"Hello this is Wolf of the SAS K-Unit. We have an MI6 agent,"

"Alex Rider," Fox whispered.

"Alex Rider, with us who has a gunshot wound to the side, medical assistance is needed."

A woman's voice sounded almost immediately.

"Wolf, what is the state of Agent Rider?"

"Unconscious and a good deal of blood loss,"

"A medical unit is on the way."

The radio went silent and now waiting was the only option.

"I hate waiting," Wolf said. The rest of K-Unit couldn't help but agree with him.

….

An eternity, more commonly known as twenty minutes passed and the medical unit arrived. K-Unit had done their best to staunch the blood flow and had some success, but was still hugely relieved to see them. After they got to the hospital, St. Dominic's Fox noticed with interest, Alex was wheeled off with K-Unit staring after their fifth member.

…

"He should recover fully," The doctor told them, then walked away to speak to a woman who had arrived shortly after themselves. K-Unit caught drifts of the conversation, something about a Mr. Blunt and time and the woman agreeing to try to buy him some.

"Did that doctor just say that he's been here far too often?" Snake asked.

"I think so, but let's go see Cub, _Alex,_ we can find out later.

They entered the room to see cub asleep, more peaceful than they had ever seen him.

"I never noticed how tense he is most of the time." Fox said.

"Hel looks so much more relaxed when he's asleep." Eagle said.

"You know, they need to teach you stealth at the SAS, you sound like elephants." Alex suddenly said, making them jump.

"How long were you awake?" Eagle asked.

"The whole time, very touching Eagle, Fox, but there is nothing you can do to help with MI6"

"Oh I'm sure there is and I know of two," Fox said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"I think you'll be seeing more of us Alex Rider."

"Just bloody brilliant, I have an SAS team stalking me now."

K-Unit only laughed.

….

**Breacon Beacons Two Months Later**

Eagle grinned as he plotted and laid out the trap, err, _prank._

The rope hung overhead and the loop lay on the ground. Eagle felt something on his ankle and spun around to be met with his prey, err, Alex Rider.

"Eagle, what are you doing?"

"Umm… nothing?"

"Uh huh, so who are you trying to prank now?"

"Umm…Wolf,"

"Sure, have fun with that. Sergeant wants us to come see him for something."

Alex started to walk away, Eagle sighed in relief. Then Alex paused and called over his shoulder, "Oh, and Eagle?"

Eagle took a step forward then something tightened around his ankle and the world went upside down. He was hanging from his own trap, _prank._

"Never try to prank me," Alex finished, walking off.

"Cub let me down!" All he saw was Cub's back going the wrong way.

"Cub why did you have to be a spy?"

Eagle's only response was Alex's fading laugh.

"Wait, Sarge didn't actually call us in did he?"

Alex only laughed harder, pretty much confirming Eagle's fears.

He heard it for a long time as he cursed MI6 and Alex and spy's and that boy's _danged _good sense of being too quiet for his own good. Okay, for everyone else's own good.

**Next Chapter:**

**Pro: Alex Rider never whined, complained, or anything of the sort.**

**Con: Alex Rider never whined, complained, or anything of the sort. I t was unnatural, teenagers were supposed to be loud, obnoxious, whiny, and immature. Instead he could beat them all in that section of life on a regular basis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again to the Alex Rider fandom. I give my honest apologies for not updating in so long. I will tell you all that I do intend to finish this story though. Before I move on to the story there is one other thing. The events of this chapter and the last both follow Scorpia Rising. I was thinking about the timeline then realized this was the only one that even came close to fitting. So picture the Ben/Fox didn't join MI6 and that Alex didn't go to America to live with Sabina and her family then you have the timeline. This chapter also took place before the last. Now, enjoy the story.**

"K-Unit!" The drill sergeant screamed into the quiet of the hut filled with previously sleeping soldiers. The sergeant admitted to himself that he did enjoy these wakeup calls a bit much, but the thought process was that there was little else to be amused _at. _And as he watched Snake fall from his bed, Eagle get tangled in the blankets, Fox shoot straight up, gasping in shock, and Wolf swear up a blue streak before he was fully awake, he felt that it was fully justified. Then his eyes drifted straight into the brown of Cub's. The young soldier was standing straight and looked like he had been awake for a while now.

"Cub!" He snapped.

"Sir!" Cub answered in the typical military style.

"Why did you not wake your unit, soldier?" He was shouting it, of course he was, it was one of his greatest pleasures in military life to shout at unsuspecting soldiers and boy, did they all know it.

"Because It was not six yet, Sir,"

"Did you know about the surprise inspection?"

"No Sir, I always get up at this time."

The sergeant hummed and paced in front of Cub. "Well Cub, for failure to wake your unit, you have to run the lake before breakfast. And if you don't quite make it… oh well." And then he stalked out of the hut.

. . . . .

Wolf rolled his eyes as soon as the sergeant left. Lovely, he had to deal with a rude awakening by drill sergeant and a whining teenager all before breakfast and, moreover, all before coffee. This was not shaping up for a very good day.

So imagine his surprise when Cub merely pulled on his boots and strode out of the cabin without a word. He and Fox stared after him in shock as Eagle started to sputter, "But- he just- how-" and then finally just settling with, "What kind of teenager is he?" As Wolf stared blankly after him before shaking his head he realized he didn't know, but he didn't mind too terribly.

. . . . .

At the end of the day Wolf rejected that previous thought. It was downright bizarre. The sergeant had taken to tormenting him, K-Unit did as well, and the rest of the camp loved to mock him and throughout the blond-haired kid barely said a word, always either following the order or ignoring the speaker completely. He barely made any sound either. The first time Cub stayed here he at least had some more reactions then he did now. Wolf wondered what happened in between.

**I hope that you liked it then. Please review, it will help me to improve and I hope that you all have a fantastic week,**

**SMM**


End file.
